Lay On Me
by DirkyShipper
Summary: He was the reason they were on this date. Well, Mondo knew it was a date, Ishimaru didn't, though. Mondo could never admit that he wanted this little brat until the other day, when he saw Ishimaru reading a book at just the perfect angle. You could see the slight pink in his eyes mixed with his red. He looked.. Beautiful? No, Mondo. That's gay. Eh, fuck it. You're gay.


How long ago was it when they became "bros"? One, two weeks? No matter how long ago it was, Ishimaru (Who Mondo has brilliantly nicknamed "Ishi" ) and Mondo knew they were meant to be friends. Despite major differences that they had, they both looked past them and realized, deep down, they're both the same. Broken people who want better for each other. Better yet, failures that needed to be fixed.

One thing helping them was their friend, Chihiro Fujisaki. He was also going through issues with his sexual and gender identity. Mondo had been friends with him, then Ishimaru. He was the one who brought them together and made them such good friends. They only had Fujisaki to thank for their "broship". That's what Mondo would call it to make it sound "cooler".

He was the reason they were on this date. Well, Mondo knew it was a date, Ishimaru didn't though. Mondo could never admit that he wanted this little brat until the other day, when he saw Ishi reading a book at just the perfect angle. You could see the slight pink in his eyes mixed with his red. He looked.. Beautiful? No, Mondo. That's gay. Eh, f*ck it. You're gay.

Although they were on a "date", it was Ishimaru's study night, and he couldn't miss it. This boy cared more about grades than his own life. Mondo just watched Ishimaru skim through his books in total slience. He made it seem like it was nothing, too easy for him, almost like it was'nt his first time reading it.

"Hey, uh, Ishi, bro.. You're readin' pretty fast there. Have ya already read the book? " Mondo said.

"Of course I have, Mondo."

"But, if ya already read it, why read it again?"

Ishimaru looked away from the book and gave Mondo a stare. A stare that have him chills down his spine. A look that could kill anybody around.

Aw shit.

He knew what was next.

A lecture.

"Mondo, I know we haven't been "bros" for long but you must know this, school comes before hanging out. "

Mondo looked surprised that Ishimaru was calm about the situation. He would usually flip out and lecture Mondo about how rude he was being and how school was the road to happiness. He was not expecting this.

"Now, if you excuse me, I will continue reading my /interesting/ book. "

Ishimaru then picked up the book and laid down on Mondo's chest. Mondo wasn't expecting the calm speech, but goddamn he also wasn't expecting this either. He felt a blush creep up on his face as Ishimaru rested on his upper body. He could have sworn he saw Ishimaru smile. Did he like him? Or did Ishimaru think this was a normal "bro" thing? Probably since Mondo was his first male friend. Ishimaru couldn't possibly be gay!

Or.. Could he?

If so, did he like him? Is that why he decied to lay on him? Confusion filled Mondo's mind. This just wasn't.. Normal for Ishimaru. A lot of things he did wasn't normal, but this really wasn't normal. Beyond normal.

Mondo had to ask.

"Uh.. Ishi, bro, why did you, uh... " He couldn't finish the sentence. Mondo was far too nervous.

Ishimaru didn't say anything, just continued reading.

Mondo tried again.

"Ishi, ya gotta answer me. "

Still nothing, but Ishinaru started shifting around.

"Ishi, bro, you gotta answer me eventually. Bro, if you're.. Ya know.. Gay, That's okay."

Ishimaru got up off of Mondo, but Mondo grabbed his wrist, pulling him, back down. Except this time, the other way around. Ishimaru was facing Mondo this time. Mondo could finally see his face. Ishimaru had been crying. Mondo wiped some of his tears away and stared at him.

"I'm sorry Mondo.. I'm sorry that I love you." Ishimaru whispered back.

"Please don't be.. Honestly, I kinda love ya too. Ya know, in a very gay way. "

Ishimaru couldn't help but laugh. Mondo always knew what to say.


End file.
